My Sasuke
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada seorang model, adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Hyuuga Neji, apalagi jika sang model adalah Uchiha Sasuke. 3 Shots. Neji/Sasuke, Squall/Cloud. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : My Sasuke, Part 1 : Be friends?

**Author** : NejiDemon

**Pairings** : Neji/ Sasuke slight Leon/ Cloud

**Genre** : Humor/ Romance

**Rating **: T

**Warnings** : YAOI, OOC-nes, Humor garingk, etc

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, walau Ao pengen setengah mati… sadly

**Summary** : Jatuh cinta pada seorang model, adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Hyuuga Neji, apalagi jika sang model adalah Uchiha Sasuke. 3 Shots

Enjoy

Neji melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan klub Judo yang sudah kosong sejak sejam yang lalu, tas ransel hitamnya tergantung nyaman dipundaknya, butiran keringat sisa latihan tadi terlihat membasahi keningnya.

"Selalu berlatih keras, hemm…" Kakashi sang pelatih, menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu pelan, entah muncul dari mana.

Neji melirik pelatih tampan berambut perak itu sekilas, "dari mana saja? kami terpaksa berlatih sendiri selama hampir tiga jam…" di depannya Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tadi ada nenek yang nyeb-"

"Hnnn…" potong Neji, dia tidak harus mendengar alasan yang nyaris sama tiap hari, apalagi jika alasan-alasan sang pelatih, lebih banyak tidak masuk akalnya dari pada yang mampu diterima pikiran manusia sehat.

Kakashi hanya menyeringai, "Lagi pula, kamu sendiri juga sudah cukup kan?" Neji melirik pelatihnya sekali lagi.

"Aku kapten klub, bukan pelatih… lagi pula bukan aku yang digaji…" Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cibiran Neji.

"Oh iya, selamat atas kemenanganmu diturnamen antar SMU kemarin," Kakashi berujar sambil menepuk pundak Neji sekali lagi.

"Anda bahkan tidak ada saat saya turun tanding, pelatih macam apa itu…" Neji membiarkan saja saat Kakashi mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Oh, kalau itu... aku tersesat di ja-"

"Iya, iya, iya…" Neji memotong dengan nada iritasi, dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menarik nafas saat dilihatnya Kakashi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan memasang wajah polos.

"Saya akan percaya kalau anda benar-benar polos, andai tidak tiap hari saya melihat anda membaca novel porno!" sindiran Neji membuat Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan novel porno, kamu masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti, itu-"

"Iya, iya, itu buku puisi…" Neji memotong cepat, ingatannya menerawang kemasa silam, saat Kakashi mengiming-imingkan latihan intensif, asal dia mau menjadi salah satu model cover Icha-icha mengerikan itu, dan imbalan yang didapat Kakashi sendiri? tentu saja stock gratis dari pengarang, yang membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat Neji merinding, 'tidak akan…' batin pemuda itu kesal.

"Sesekali, tidak ada salahnya membaca Icha-icha, jangan buku tentang Judo terus," Kakashi berujar disamping Neji saat keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari area gedung olah raga Konaha High.

"Manfaatnya?" tanya Neji kalem,

"Bisa membuatmu lebih hangat, tidak berekspresi datar, rileks, dan ada banyak tips merebut hati orang yang kau sukai." Ujar Kakashi berpromosi, Neji sampai mencurigai bahwa pelatihnya diam-diam adalah sales novel biadab itu.

"Emang mempan?" tanya Neji sangsi, disebelahnya Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Tentu saja, apalagi tips tentang percintaan…" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar…

"Tapi kenapa anda tidak pernah berhasil mengajak Iruka-sensei kencan?" dan senyum Kakashi memudar seketika.

"Kau jahat, Neji… hiks…" Neji hanya memutar matanya, pelatihnya itu bisa berubah kepribadian dalam sekejap jika menyangkut dua hal, Icha-icha setan dan percintaannya yang selalu berakhir buntu dengan Iruka-sensei.

"Pelatih, ada yang ingin saya ambil di locker, jaa…" dan dengan itu Neji berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi, tapi seperti menyadari sesuatu, pemuda bermata perak itu berbalik menghadap sang pelatih sekali lagi.

"Oh yah, pelatih… kenapa tidak coba mengajak Gai-sensei kencan?" pertanyaan polos Neji membuat kakashi berdiri kaku seketika, apalagi dengan cueknya pemuda itu meninggalkan sang pelatih yang masih berdiri membatu itu sendirian, tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya barusan sudah merusak mental sang pelatih… _selamanya_…

***

Neji berjalan cepat, tas ranselnya terasa agak berat karena tambahan item yang baru saja diambil dari lockernya, suara kakinya berdebam memenuhi koridor sekolah yang sudah sunyi dari tadi.

Sambil berjalan, pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu melempar pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket, dimana nampak beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berlatih _passing_, hingga akhirnya…

BRUGHH!!!

Neji yang memang berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan, menabrak keras sosok di depannya, membuat dia dan sosok baru tadi terjungkal tanpa ampun di atas lantai koridor, beberapa buku yang di bawa sosok baru tadi berhamburan di sana-sini.

"ADUH!!!"

"Ma-maap…" Neji berusaha meluruskan badannya, saat itu barulah dia melihat, siapa yang ditabraknya,

"KAMU??!!" Neji dan sosok di bawahnya berteriak bersamaan, terdengar nada tidak suka dari sepenggal kata yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya,

"BRENGSEK!!! BERDIRI DARI BADANKU!!" sosok di bawahnya berteriak keras, saat itu Neji memang berlutut di atas tubuh pemuda yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Aku juga gak ada niat berlama-lama, tau!!" Neji menjawab dengan nada yang lebih pelan, tapi dengan kejengkelan yang sama dalam nada suaranya.

Pemuda berambut gelap kecoklatan itu berdiri cepat, tangannya terulur ke bawah,

"Aku gak butuh bantuan buat bangun!!" pemuda yang baru ditabrak Neji menepis tangan yang terulur itu,

"_Uchiha_ bodoh!! yang mau nolong siapa?!" ujar Neji jengkel, tangannya kembali terulur ke bawah, mengambil tas ranselnya yang terjatuh saat tabrakan tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Neji hanya membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya, tapi Neji keburu melihat hal itu, senyum mengejek tersungging di bibir merah mudanya.

"Makanya, gak usah GeEr, bakka yaro…" dan setelah itu, Neji berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat meradang.

"BRENGSEK!!!" dan Neji tidak sempat menghindar saat sebuah kamus setebal batu bata mendarat dibelakang kepalanya, menimbulkan bunyi 'BUK!!!' yang lumayan keras,

"Mampus loe!" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat di depan sana, dilihatnya Neji mengaduh kecil.

"MONYET!!! APA-APAN LOE?!!" Neji membentak murka, sebelah tangannya mengacungkan kamus yang tadi dilempar Sasuke dan sukses mencium tengkuknya.

"KAMU YANG NABRAK DULUAN!!" Sasuke berteriak tidak mau kalah,

"AKU UDAH MINTA MAAF, BEGO!!"

"AKU GAK DENGAR, BRENGSEK!!" keduanya terlibat ajang tatap-menatap, hingga akhirnya Neji menarik nafas pendek,

"Wajar, loe budek sih…" setelah berujar begitu, Neji melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin meradang,

"kuussssoooo…" desis Sasuke penuh kejengkelan, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga…

BUK!!!

"WAADOOW!!!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah benda tumpul menghantam belakang kepalanya, pemuda bermata hitam itu berbalik dengan amarah memuncak, di depan sana dilihatnya Neji memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"Kamus loe, gue balikin!!" Neji menyeringai pendek sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di belokan koridor, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti kerasukan di belakangnya sendirian.

***

"Neji-niiiiii… telepppooooonn…" suara cempreng Hanabi membuat Neji mengerang jengkel, bantalnya terangkat menutup telinganya.

"Telleeeeppoooonnn Neji-niiiii, Neji-niii telepoooonnnn, teleeeepppoooooooooonnnnn…" Hanabi semakin bersemangat memanggil abangnya, sesekali ada nada dangdut dalam teriakannya…

"Iya, iya!!" Neji menggerutu, tapi tak ada indikasi bahwa pumuda itu akan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tercinta…

"Nejiiii-niiiii, teeeleeeppooonnn…" kembali suara dangdut Hanabi terdengar,

"Neejiii-niii, tele-"

"IYAAA, AKU TURUN!!" Neji berteriak memotong musik Hanabi, bagaimanapun, Neji ingin agar sepupunya itu kelak menjadi rocker, bukan penyanyi dangdut…

"Siapa sih, pagi-pagi gini nelepon?! hari minggu lagi…" Neji menggerutu sambil melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Halo, Hyuuga Neji disini…" sapa Neji singkat, tangannya sibuk mengusir Hanabi yang mencoba mencuri-curi dengar,

"_Selamat pagi, Hyuuga-san, kami dari BoyZ Magazine, hanya sekedar mengingatkan, bahwa jadwal pemotretan anda akan dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti, maju dua jam dari jadwal…"_ terdengar jawaban panjang diseberang sana, Neji menarik nafas,

"Iya, saya ingat…" jawabnya pendek, kakinya sibuk mengelitiki perut Hanabi, saat bocah lima tahun itu masih tetap bersikukuh mencuri dengar.

"_Baiklah, saya rasa hanya itu saja, kami tunggu kedatangan anda, selamat pagi…"_

"Pagi…" Neji menutup telepon dan memandang Hanabi yang melingkar di kakinya seperti kucing, tangan pemuda itu terulur meraih tubuh bocah hiperaktif itu dan menggendongnya.

"Mana Hina-chan?" tanyanya lembut, pemuda itu mendiamkan saja saat tangan mungil Hanabi memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Daappuuul…" Neji menarik nafas panjang, matanya menatap bocah dalam gendongannya dengan pandangan prihatin, 'Duhh… udah cempreng, cedel, hiper, hidup pula, jadi apa nanti kamu nak?' batin Neji nelangsa saat membayangkan Hanabi menjadi rocker pertama dunia yang cedel…

_Lokel juga manuciiiiaaa…_

Neji menggelekan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir mental imej itu jauh-jauh…

_Punya laca punya hatiii…_

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat, berjuang keras mengusir pikiran-pikiran mengerikan dari kepalanya, dan pumuda itu bernafas lega, saat dia mengira bahwa dia telah berhasil…

_Jangan camakan dengan… picau BELATTWWIII…_

Well… almost…

"Pagi nii-san…" sapa Hinata, gadis manis itu tersenyum lembut melihat Neji mendudukkan Hanabi disalah satu kursi menghadap meja makan.

"Pagi…" Neji membalas singkat, tangannya sibuk membuka jalinan rambutnya yang dikepang Hanabi dengan semrawut.

"Ini sarapannya…" Neji mengangguk dan menyantap omlet yang disajikan Hinata.

"Pemotretannya hari ini, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk diseberang Neji,

"Tau dari mana? perasaan aku gak bilang siapa-siapa?" Neji bertanya, salah satu alisnya yang hitam sempurna terangkat.

"Udah heboh di sekolah, Lee-kun yang ngasih tau anak-anak…" Neji hampir tersedak sarapannya, Lee memang terlalu heboh, uggghh…

"Dan semua fans nii-san sudah tidak sabar menunggu majalah itu di realse…" kali ini Neji sukses tersedak,

"Aku bukan artis…" ujarnya pelan, membayangkan fotonya terpampang di dompet orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya adalah mimpi buruk, belum poster yang menempel di kamar para gadis, tiiddaaakk…

"Nii-san kan selalu menolak semua agensi model, makanya begitu tau jika nii-san tidak menolak pemotretan kali ini, semuanya langsung bersemangat…" Hinata tersenyum saat raut kesal terlihat di wajah tampan sepupunya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak nolak? jika bukan karena ini salah satu even dari panitia turnamen judo kemarin, aku juga gak mau berpose… aku gak bisa bergaya, Hinata…" Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, gadis itu paham betul kemampuan berkomunikasi Hyuuga di depannya, jadi cowok _stoic_ sejak usia balita memang sulit…

Neji menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan perdananya, dan berharap sepenuh hati, bahwa itu juga pemotretan terakhirnya…

***

Neji tiba di studio pemotretan, seorang wanita menyambutnya dan langsung mengajaknya keruang ganti, dan tak lama, pemuda itu sudah berada diruangan yang dipenuhi lensa kamera, dinding dengan lapisan kain waran-warni dan… apa itu? _payungkah_?

"Yak, Neji-kun, tolong melangkah ke sebelah kiri anda, yap… latar kain hijau tua itu…" seorang pria yang nampaknya sang photographer menunjuk tempat disebelah kanan Neji, pemuda berambut cokelat itu melangkah canggung…

Neji berdiri ditengah hamparan kain hijau tua di bawah kakinya juga belakangnya, dan tak lama, terdengarlah aba-aba mulai…

"Jangan tegang Neji-kun, santai saja… yak, miringkan kepala anda sedikit ke kiri," si photographer yang kemudian diketahui Neji bernama Deidara itu memberi instruksi.

"Agak ke kiri, tidak terlalu jauh, agak diputar ke kanan sedikit, yak… sedikit lagi, lagi, lagi… okeh, tahan!" Neji menggeram jengkel, batang lehernya sudah mulai kebas.

"Jangan tegang, Neji-kun, smile, smileee, ayolah Neji-kun, senyum anda terlalu tipis, agak lebaran…" Neji mengikuti saran Deidara untuk tersenyum, ingin rasanya Neji menjambak rambut panjang pirang pria menyebalkan itu…

"Tidak, masih terlalu tipis… agak lebar senyumnya, yak, sedikit lagi, lagi, tidak, itu terlalu lebar Neji-kun, iya, sedikit lagi, lagi, lagi… okeh, tahan!" Neji kembali memaki dalam hati,

"Mata anda, Neji-kun… melembut sedikit, tidak, tidak, jangan menatap dingin begitu, lembut Neji-kun, lembut, kurang, kurang lembut, ooh… tiiddaakk, tatapan anda mengerikan, lembutkan, para gadis bisa ketakutan…" kembali Deidara memberi instruksi pada setiap mimik Neji yang entah kenapa selalu salah, setidaknya dimata jereng pria pirang itu, sekali lagi Neji memaki dalam hati…

"Iya, lemaskan tangannya, jangan terlalu tegang, angkat sedikit wajahnya, okeh, perfect, tahan!!" dan Neji bersumpah, jika saja dia masih dipaksa berpose, maka photographer di depannya akan menjadi korban pembantaian pertamanya.

"Bagus Neji-kun, bagus…" puji Deidara disela-sela jepretannya, dan Neji bertanya dalam hati, kenapa pria pirang itu begitu cerewet?!

"Yap… aku yakin salah satu foto barusan bisa jadi cover majalah minggu ini, istirahatlah sebentar, sambil menunggu sesi wawancara, dan pemotretan terakhir dengan salah satu model kami untuk cover minggu depan." Deidara kembali memberi instruksi yang membuat telinga Neji berdengung sakit… bertambah lagi alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan dunia model.

***

Neji menjalani sesi wancara yang menanyakan kegiatannya sehari-hari, sejak kapan tertarik pada judo, kenapa memilih judo dan bukan sumo(?), bagaimana rasanya menjadi juara judo SMU tingkat nasional untuk kedua kalinya, apa merek kaos kesayangannya, apa band favoritnya, apa makanan kesukaannya, sudah punya pacar atau belum, jika belum, maukah menjadi pacar sang pewawancara(?) dan banyak pertanyaan tak penting lainnya yang membuat Hyuuga muda itu migran seketika… dan bertambah satu lagi alasannya untuk tidak menjadi orang terkenal…

Setelah sesi wawancara, pemuda bermata lavender itu dipersilahkan untuk istirahat, Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari ruang pemotretan, dia sudah mual dan ingin menghirup udara segar.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu berjalan pelan disepanjang koridor berwarna putih, dikiri dan kanannya terpampang foto-foto model ternama konaha, tak lama pemuda itu sudah berada di ujung koridor, langkahnya berayun memasuki ruangan besar di depannya, dan matanya membulat sempurna pada apa yang ditangkap sepasang iris lavender itu.

Di depannya, nampak sebuah poster berukuran sangat besar, layaknya balehoo para wakil rakyat yang sedang mejeng diruas-ruas jalan utama ibu kota saat kampenye berlangsung, dan sosok yang terpampang dalam poster itu membuat Neji menyeringai tipis.

Di depan matanya, nampak Uchiha Sasuke dalam balutan kain hitam besar, hingga menjadi latar kedua selain warna putih polos sebagai latar dasar poster, kain itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali pundak kiri dan setengah dadanya yang terbuka memamerkan kulit tubuhnya yang putih kepucatan.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit menunduk, dengan tatapan mata hitamnya menatap lurus kedepan, senyum nakal bermain dibibir mungilnya, mengundang siapapun yang menatapnya untuk menengadah lama, larut dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke…

Kembali Neji menyeringai tipis, 'Dia pikir keren?! mirip setan gitu…' Neji membatin pelan, seringai tipisnya berubah menjadi senyum, walaupun dia tidak pernah akrab dengan Sasuke, bahkan masuk kedalam tahap saling 'membenci' entah sejak kapan, tapi Neji adalah pemuda sportif, dan dengan pikiran terbuka dia mengakui, jika pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki bakat model besar, tidak seperti dirinya, yang lebih cocok jadi tukang pukul… Neji tertawa kecil, dan tawanya menghilang saat didengarnya sapaan di belakangnya.

"Like what you see, Hyuuga?" well… mau sportif atau tidak, dia tetap tidak suka Uchiha Sasuke…

Neji berbalik dan menatap tajam kedalam mata hitam Sasuke, _white meet black_… Neji mengangkat satu alisnya…

"Suka liat mukamu? ngigau…!!" di depannya Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mata hitamnya beralih dari wajah Neji ke arah poster yang memajang wajahnya sendiri…

"Aku gak suka poster itu…" Eh?! Neji menatap Sasuke tak percaya, apakah tadi didengarnya pumuda itu komplain? Kata lain dari curhat?

"Gue mirip setan…" dan kali ini Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel…

"Gue juga berpikir gitu tadi, hahahaha…" setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, pemuda itu menatap Sasuke lekat sebelum menyeringai.

"Setidaknya kamu masih lebih baik, kalo aku yang berfoto dengan gaya gitu, setanpun akan lari gitu liat aku…" di depannya Sasuke balas menyeringai.

"So Hyuuga…" ujar Sasuke pelan, di depannya Neji kembali menyeringai dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, melangkah perlahan menuju tempat dari mana dia datang tadi… ruang pemotretan…

"Ah… disitu rupanya, kemari Neji-kun, kita lakukan sesi terakhir…" Deidara memanggil Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan gemulai, Neji memandang pria berambut pirang itu curiga, jangan-jangan Deidara itu mantan sinden…

"Ah… kebetulan, kamu juga sudah ada disini, jadi aku gak harus nunggu lama," kembali Neji mendengar suara Deidara, pemuda bermata perak itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menyeringai di belakangnya…

"Itu patnermu kali ini Neji-kun, Sasuke Uchiha… model terbaik kami," Deidara menunjuk Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya kembali ke wajah Neji,

"Kalian satu sekolah, kan?" Neji hanya mengangguk, dia masih terlalu shock, Sasuke? Jadi patnernya? Heh… mimipi apa dia semalam?

Deidara menunjuk sudut berlatar kain berwarna cokelat tua dengan corak hitam disana-sini, "Disana…" ujarnya pendek, kata terpendek dari mulutnya yang di dengar Neji hari itu.

Neji dan Sasuke melangkah beriringan, menuju sudut yang ditunjuk Deidara, dan kegugupan yang tadi sempat hilang, kembali dirasakan Neji.

'Oh… Tuhan, jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh, tidak di depan Sasuke.' Neji pantas merasa gugup, dia masih ingat dengan instruksi Deidara yang membuatnya terlihat konyol, dan sekarang ada Sasuke disini? hanya membuat kegugupannya menjadi-jadi, walau tadi mereka sedikit lebih akrab, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Uchiha itu?

Neji menarik nafas saat Deidara memberi instruksi pertamanya,

"Yah, Neji-kun, kamu duduk, kaki kanan di silang dan kaki kiri ditekuk, iya bagus, Sasuke-kun, kamu duduk di samping Neji, bersandar di kaki kirinya, yah hadapkan wajah kalian ke kamera…" Neji menahan nafas, dia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, Neji bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke di kakinya yang dipakai bersandar oleh Uchiha muda itu…

"Yah, Neji-kun… smillleeee…" Deidara kembali mengoreksi mimik wajah Neji, 'here it goes.' Batin Neji nelangsa…

"Santai aja Neji…" Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan Sasuke, apalagi tidak ada nada celaan dalam suara pemuda itu, _tumben_…

"Saat disuruh senyum, bayangkan hal yang menyenangkan…" suara Sasuke yang tenang dan tidak memaksa seperti Deidara membuat Neji rileks, dan…

JEPRET!!! JEPRETT!!

"PEERRFECCTTTT!!!" jerit Deidara sumringah, Neji membuang nafas lega, Sasuke memandang Neji disebelahnya,

"Apa yang tadi ada dalam pikiranmu?" Neji hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia tidak akan katakan kepada siapapun, hal yang membuatnya tersenyum saat sesi pemotetan yang mampu membuat Deidara menjerit itu…

Yah, dia tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun, bahwa hal yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah…

_Lokel juga manuciiiiaaa…_

Dan Neji berjanji untuk menghadiahkan Hanabi sebatang cokelat kesukaannya saat dia pulang nanti…

---

Gomen, jelek banget ni chap… stress nih…

Thanks buat Ai-nee… nee-chan… ini hasil kegilaan STM kita, tanggung jawab, atau Ao culik Cloudnyah *Kabur liat Squall yang siap nembakin gunblade*

Fic kali ini cuma tiga chapter, dan mungkin bakal ada lemon di chap terakhir, haruskah?? Beritahu Ao lewat repiu yag… Ao tungguuu… till next chap…


	2. Save Me

**Title** : My Sasuke, Part 2 : Save me

**Author** : a.k.a NejiDemon

**Pairings** : Neji/ Sasuke slight Leon/ Cloud

**Genre** : Humor/ Romance

**Rating** : masih T

**Warnings** : YAOI, OOC-nes, Humor garingk, etc

**Disclaimer** : I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary** : Jatuh cinta pada seorang model, adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Hyuuga Neji, apalagi jika sang model adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Btw, chap kali ini puanjang, jadi siapkan camilan *dijitak*

enjoy

**My Sasuke**

**Part 2 : Save Me  
**

-Aozora-

Neji berjalan terburu-buru, yang diinginkannya hanyalah menjauh dari tempat yang dikenalnya dengan nama sekolah itu secepatnya, hari ini, majalah yang menjadi salah satu promotor turnamen judo yang diikutinya terbit, dengan wajahnya menjadi cover majalah remaja itu, yah… wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum!! Wajah dinginnya yang sedang tersenyum!! Neji bahkan tidak tahu jika dia bisa tersenyum, hingga dia melihat wajahnya sendiri di cover majalah itu, 'Merusak reputasi saja!' makinya dalam hati…

"Neji-kuuuunn, choukawaiiii!!!" GLEKK...!!!

Neji mempercepat langkahnya saat gerbang sekolah terlihat oleh lensa matanya, 'Akhirnyaa…' Neji tidak pernah tahu, jika gerbang sekolah bisa tampak indah dan begitu menggoda untuk dilewati hingga hari ini.

***

"Nii-san, temani yak?" pinta Hinata entah untuk keberapa ribu kalinya.

"Gak…" jawaban yang sama juga untuk kesekian ribu kalinya.

"Temani ajaa, Neji-niiii…" Hanabi yang tidak tahu persoalan ikut menambah dengan suara cemprengnya.

Neji menarik Hanabi dan mendudukkan bocah lima tahun itu di pangkuannya, "Ngapain kamu di kamar kakak, hemm?" Neji berujar lembut sambil memainkan rambut panjang Hanabi yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"Lho…koq lupa?? hana kan tidul ciang ma nii-chan." Ujar Hanabi sambil menggigit kukunya.

Neji menarik nafas pelan, tangannya terulur menarik jari mungil Hanabi yang kini bersarang di antara gigi-gigi kecilnya yang mulai bertanggalan, "Jorok, ntar sakit…lagian bukan tidul tapi tidur, coba di ulang…"

"Udah benal kug, dengel nih yak," Hanabi berujar sambil memandang sepupunya serius,

"TII—DULL!!"

Neji memandang Hanabi dengan pandangan datar, berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul keningnya sendiri "Udah salah, pede lagi, ulang…tidur, rrrrr bukan L, ulang."

"LLLLL bukan EL, udah…" ujar Hanabi sambil kembali menggigit kukunya hanya untuk mendapatkan Neji menghalanginya sekali lagi.

Neji melirik ke arah Hinata yang terkikik geli, "Siapa yang mengira jika nii punya soft spot kalo ada Hanabi?" Neji hanya menarik nafas dan menurunkan Hanabi di lantai.

"Sana mandi, dan awas, kalo kukunya gompal kayak gigimu, gak kakak belikan cokelat lagi." Ancam Neji serius, Hanabi segera mengangguk dan berlari riang.

"OUTOSAAAAAAAAAAANNNN, MANDIIN AKUUUUUU~" kali ini Neji tidak menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk keninggnya, 'tu bocah, gak ada ladies-ladiesnya.'

"Nah, ngapain kamu masih dikamarku?" Hinata memasang wajah cemberut karena dilupakan.

"Jadi yak temani aku?" Hinata mengulang permintaannya,

"Gak." Ujar Neji datar.

"Tapi Neji-nii, tousan gak bakal izinin aku keluar sendirian, mau yak?" pinta Hinata sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mengeluarkan jutsu-justu terbaiknya, puppy eyed no jutsu, senyum no jutsu, kedip-kedip no jutsu, dan jutsu-jutsu lainnya yang dipelajarinya dari buku _**1001 Jutsu : Bagaimana meluluhkan sepupu yang dingin**__…_

"Terserah…" akhirnya Neji mengakui keunggulan jutsu Hinata, bukan apa, kedip-kedip no jutsu Hinata benar-benar membuat perutnya sakit.

"Makasiiihhhh… siap-siap yah, acaranya jam tujuh…" ujar Hinata sumringah sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 18.05, Neji menarik nafas panjang, dia baru saja menandatangani surat kematiannya, dengan menyetujui ajakan Hinata untuk menemaninya ke pesta yang diadakan Ino.

***

Neji duduk sendirian sambil sesekali meneguk cola yang diambilnya dari dapur, matanya memandang satu persatu sosok yang hilir mudik di dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada yang di kenalnya, wajar, Ino bukan angkatannya, yang di undangpun sudah pasti teman seangkatan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Neji kembali meneguk cola-nya dengan bosan, Hinata sudah menghilang dari sisinya sejak tadi, di culik oleh seorang pemuda barumbut pirang dengan suara yang sama cemprengnya dengan Hanabi, jika tidak ingin dikatakan lebih cempreng… dan disinilah dia sekarang, sendirian dan hanya ditemani sekaleng cola yang isinya tinggal separoh, _I hate party_…

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, saat beberapa gadis tersenyum dan menyapanya, kembali mata peraknya mengamati seisi ruangan dengan bosan, hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke…

_Whites meet blacks…_ _again_.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dilihatnya sang model berjalan kearahnya…

"Hai…" sapa Sasuke singakat, okeh… sejak kapan mereka akrab?

"Hai…" balas Neji sama singkatnya, pemuda itu menggeser posisi duduknya, memberi ruang agar pemuda berambut kebiruan itu bisa duduk disebelahnya, dan Neji bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke saat pemuda itu duduk disampingnya.

"Koq bisa disini?" Sasuke membuka percakapan, sekali lagi… sejak kapan mereka akrab?

"Hinata…" Neji menjawab pendek, dan pemuda itu tahu jika Sasuke cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kepanjangan dari jawabannya.

"Kamu sendiri?" Neji balas bertanya, walau tidak akrab, Neji tahu jika Sasuke sama seperti dirinya, anti sosial, artinya… _we hate party_…

"Digeret Naruto…" Neji menarik nafas panjang, setelah menggeret Sasuke ketempat ini, sekarang pemuda bermata biru itu menggeret sepupunya ketempat _just God knows where_.

Neji hanya berharap Hinata bisa pulang dengan tangan dan kaki masih utuh…Neji menarik nafas sekali lagi, dia benar-benar sepupu yang tidak perhatian…

"Hn… bosan…" Sasuke berujar pelan sambil meminum jus jeruknya, Neji mengamini Sasuke dan diapun kemudian meneguk habis cola-nya, Neji membuka Hp-nya yang bergetar tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menarik nafas sekali lagi saat membaca SMS yang tertera dilayar Hp-nya.

_From : Hina-chan_

_Neji-nii, aku pulang diantar Naruto-kun, jadi gak usah tunggu aku yak._

Sejak kapan sepupunya jadi berani begitu? dia benar-benar kehilangan _track_ masa pertumbuhan Hinata, disebelahnya Sasuke menggeram jengkel, pemuda itupun sedang membaca SMS diHp-nya.

_From : Dobe_

_Weiii… teemeee!! kamu pulang sendiri yak, yak, yak, aku ma hina-chan niyy… mobilmu ku bawa, jaaa…_

_Ps : Aku udah bilang Karin-chan buat ngantar kamu pulang, doski setuju tuh… jaaa lagiii…ehehehehe. _

'Pulang ma Karin? mending jalan kaki.' batin Sasuke jengkel, Naruto memang suka seenaknya, lagian kenapa tadi dia membiarkan Naruto menyimpan kunci mobilnya?

"Kamu pulang ma siapa?" Sasuke menatap Neji tak percaya, 'Tadi dia baru nanya aku?' batin Sasuke heran, Neji menunjukkan SMS Hinata.

"Tadi kamu yang bilang kan datang sama Naruto? so…?" didepannya Sasuke hanya menarik nafas,

"Naik taksi… gak ada pilihanlain kan?" dan Sasuke mulai memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membalas Naruto, _Vodoo_ termasuk di dalamnya.

"Ku antar…" bukan pertanyaan, bukan ajakan, tapi statement, Sasuke menatap Neji tak percaya, di depannya Neji hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Kamu toh ditinggal gara-gara sepupu aku juga, udah malam nih, yuk…" dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Neji dalam diam, terlalu shock untuk bertanya… sejak kapan hubungan mereka sedekat ini??

Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

***

"Nn-Neji… kuatan dikit dorongnya…haaah…" suara Sasuke terdengar diantara nafasnya yang memburu, keringat membasahi wajahnya yang tampan, tapi Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk melap butiran-butiran asin itu…

"Ini j-juga udah kuat, Sas…hnn…" Neji menjawab pelan, nafasnya turun naik dengan cepat, keringatpun terlihat meleleh dipelipis Hyuuga muda itu.

"Kk-kurang, lebih kuat…" kembali terdengar suara tak sabar Sasuke, Neji hanya menuruti permintaan pemuda itu dengan mendorong semakin kuat, tapi nampaknya belum cukup untuk Sasuke, karena tak lama kemudian, terdengar kembali desakannya…

"Gak kerasa, Ji…hnn… dorroong, Jiiii…" hingga akhirnya…

"Capek… istirahat dulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji duduk diaspal, yah… keduanya baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk mendorong mobil Neji yang kehabisan bensin menepi ke ujung jalan agar tidak menghalangi arus lalulintas jikalau ada kendaraan yang melewati jalan sempit itu.

"Kamu periksa bensinnya gak sih?" ujar Sasuke sambil melap keringat didahinya.

"Enggak." jawab Neji jujur, pemuda itu hanya diam saja saat Sasuke mendelik kearahnya.

Neji memandang berkeliling… sunyi, "kalo gak salah ada pom bensin dekat-dekat sini." Neji melirik Sasuke yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Aku pergi beli dulu, kamu dimobil aja, gak apa ku tinggal?" tanya Neji, apakah dia terdengar terlalu… peduli?

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Jangan lama-lama," Neji hanya mengangguk, setelah menarik nafas, pemuda berambut panjang itu pun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Neji sama sekali tidak melihat dua orang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak melihat senyum ganjil yang bermain dibibir keduanya saat mereka melihat dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, tidak sempat melihat keduanya menjilat bibir mereka saat menatap Sasuke yang masih terduduk kepayahan di jalan.

***

Neji berlari secepat yang dia bisa, akhirnya… senyumnya mengembang saat dilihatnya lampu pom bensin menyala merah didepannya, Neji kembali berlari mendekat, perasaannya tidak enak saat meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, bagaimanapun jalanan sempit dimana dia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri tidak terlihat cukup aman.

Neji membeli keperluan mobilnya dan juga dua botol air mineral di toko yang terletak di dekat situ, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan toko, pemuda itu kembali berlari ketempat dimana dia meninggalkan Sasuke, dan pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya membuat Neji berteriak keras,

"SASUKE!!! BRENGSEK, KALIAN APAIN DIA??!!" Neji tidak menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu melempar benda-benda yang tadi dibelinya, tepat mengenai kepala salah sorang pria yang sedang menindih tubuh Sasuke dengan beringas.

"BANGSAT!!!" teriakan Neji merobek malam, tinjunya melayang menghantam pelipis pria yang tadi berusaha mencium Sasuke, dan Neji tidak memberi jeda saat tendangan baliknya sekali lagi menghantam titik mematikan yang sama di wajah pria barambut hitam awut-awutan itu, menghantar orang itu terjajar tiga langkah sebelum akhirnya ambruk muntah darah saat sekali lagi Neji meninjunya di perut dan dada dengan kekuatan penuh.

Neji berbalik menghadap laki-laki yang tadi dilemparnya dengan belanjaannya, pandangannya berkilat marah, pelipisnya mengembung, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga jari-jari pemuda bermata keunguan itu memutih.

"Apa hak mu menyentuh dia, heh?!" dan Neji sama sekali tidak berniat mendengar jawaban dari pria brengsek di depannya, detik berikutnya Neji sudah menghadiahi laki-laki itu dengan tendangan dan pukulan beruntun, dan sebagai pamungkas dari tendangan dan pukulan beruntunnya, Neji menghadiahi laki-laki itu, salah satu gerakan andalan yang menghantarnya menjadi juara nasional Judo dua kali berturut-turut, _Yoko Gake_…

Bantingan penuh tenaga Neji membuat pria itu bergedebug menghantam aspal, pingsan setelah terdengar bunyi KREK!! Yang keras, dan Neji tidak ambil pusing bagian mana dari tubuh pria itu yang patah, yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah keadaan Sasuke.

"Sasu… kamu gak apa-apa?" Neji berjongkok disamping Sasuke, Neji melap darah disudut bibir Sasuke yang pecah, jelas pemuda berambut kebiruan itu melakukan perlawanan tadi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya masih terbelalak liar, nafasnya memburu naik-turun… Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kamu aman, Sas… ada aku…" bisik Neji pelan, pemuda itu melepas jaket birunya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Sasuke, baju pemuda bermata hitam itu robek disana-sini.

Neji meneliti keadaan Sasuke sekali lagi, dan pemuda itu bernafas lega saat matanya melihat keadaan celana Sasuke, walau celana yang dikenakan pemuda itu nampak terbuka dengan kancing yang terlepas paksa, tapi Neji bisa mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa kedua pria jahanam tadi tidak sempat melakukan hal yang membayangkannya saja Neji tidak sanggup.

Tangan Neji bergerak hendak menyentuh celana Sasuke, tapi suara Sasuke membuat gerakannya tertahan.

"J-jangan… tolong… ja-jangan…" Neji kembali menarik nafas,

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain…" bisiknya pelan, Neji menaikkan celana Sasuke, dan sedapatnya menutup celana yang sudah kehilangan kancing itu.

"…Neji…" Sasuke berbisik pelan saat Neji menggendong tubuhnya kedalam mobil, Neji mendudukan Sasuke dikursi penumpang, dan pemuda bermata lavender itu hanya mengelus lengan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menahan gerakannya keluar dari mobil.

"Aku gak kemana-mana, hemm…" akhirnya Sasuke melepas baju Neji saat pemuda itu mengelus lengannya sekali lagi, wajah Sasuke nampak merona.

"…maap…" bisik Sasuke pelan, Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Iya, gak apa-apa…" sekali lagi Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya, membuat pipi itu kembali memerah.

Neji keluar dan memungut kembali belanjaannya yang tadi dilemparnya, setelah mengisi ulang mobilnya, pemuda itu kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibelakang stir, setelah sebelumnya kembali menendang dengan jengkel dua sosok tubuh yang sudah dibuatnya pingsan tadi.

"Ini…" Neji menyerahkan satu botol air mineral yang sudah dibuka tutupnya kepada Sasuke.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sekali lagi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap botol air dipangkuannya.

Neji memperhatikan Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, sudut bibir pemuda itu tampak membiru, kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih, pandangannya merambat turun kejemari lentik Sasuke yang sedang memegang botol minuman, Neji bisa melihat jelas jika tangan pemuda itu gemetar.

Refleks tangannya terulur dan menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke, meremasnya pelan, berusaha mengatakan pada pemuda berambut kebiruan itu bahwa dia aman, bahwa dia akan melindunginya…

Dan Neji merakasan butiran hangat jatuh menimpa punggung tangannya, tanpa perlu melihat, dia sudah tahu, bahwa pemuda disampingnya… menangis…

Neji tidak mengatakan apapun, matanya menatap lurus kearah jalan, semampunya memberi privasi pada pemuda disampingnya, Neji tahu… tidak ada seorang laki-lakipun yang suka dilihat saat menangis, tapi _toh_ pemuda itu tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, diapun akan trauma jika ada _dua_ bajingan tak dikenal berusaha _memperkosanya_, Neji menggertakan rahangnya kuat saat banyangan dimana Sasuke terperangkap dibalik dua tubuh kotor itu kembali bermain di matanya.

Refleks genggaman tangannya dijari-jari Sasuke mengeras, dan Neji bertanya dalam hati, sejak kapan dia menjadi begini protektif pada pemuda disampingnya.

***

Neji memarkir mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Sasuke saat keduanya tiba di depan apartemen pemuda bermata hitam itu.

"Um…err…thanks…" Sasuke berujar sambil menunduk, matanya menolak untuk menatap kedalam bola mata perak Neji, didepannya Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Emm… iya, sama-sama…" Neji berdiri diam, di depannya Sasuke juga berdiam diri, membuat kesunyian menggantung dingin diantara keduanya.

"Aku pulang,"

"Mau mampir?" keduanya berujar bersamaan, Neji dan Sasuke saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri sesi itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain.

"Boleh."

"Hati-hati dijalan." kata-kata keduanya kembali berbenturan diudara, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pipi merona sedang Neji menyeringai dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Emm…ya udah, yuk masuk…" ajak Sasuke sambil melangkah, Neji mengikuti tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu, bahwa malam sudah terlalu larut untuk menerima tamu, tapi ajakannya keluar tanpa dia sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh, lagi pula akan aneh jika dia menolak Neji saat pemuda itu sudah menyatakan kesediaannya mampir, lagi pula, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, dia merasa senang Neji mau menerima ajakannya, sosok Neji membuatnya merasa aman, dan itu yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Neji menatap pundak pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan _iya_ untuk mampir saat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam satu dini hari? Akan pulang jam berapa dia? dia sama sekali tidak seakrab itu dengan Sasuke hingga bisa menginap, dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menarik nafas pendek.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk, Sasuke mengunci pintu itu kembali saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam.

Neji memandang berkeliling, apartemen Sasuke tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup besar jika ditempati sendiri, matanya melirik kesudut ruangan dimana foto Sasuke dan pemuda lain dengan raut muka sama terpampang, Neji mengenal sosok lain difoto tersebut, Itachi… kakak kelasnya sekaligus seniornya di klub judo dulu.

"Itachi dimana sekarang, sas?" Neji membuka percakapan, saat Sasuke mempersilahkan dia duduk disofa.

"Suna University, mau minum apa, ji?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Gak usah, masih kembung minum satu botol tadi…" didepannya Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kamu tinggal sendiri?" didepannya Sasuke mengangguk,

"He'em… lagian aku bisa cari uang sendiri," ujar Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Neji.

"Enaknya…paman mana mau aku tinggal sendiri, haah…" Neji berujar pelan, disampingnya Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lagian aku gak punya penghasilan kayak kamu…" Neji mengangkat bahunya, matanya meningikuti gerak halus dua ikan mas koki di dalam aquarium mini Sasuke… _kenapa ikan belum bobo??_

"Jadi model aja, lumayan lho bayarannya…" dan Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya wajah Neji yang terlihat seperti hendak muntah itu.

"Kepok aku…" keduanya tertawa pelan, suasana hangat yang tercipta membuat Neji menyandarkan pundak dan belakang kepalanya nyaman disandaran sofa, wajahnya menengadah menatap langit-langit putih diatasnya.

Sasuke menatap leher jenjang Neji yang terlihat jelas, dan Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, jika leher putih itu sehalus yang terlihat, jarinya terulur hendak menyentuh kulit tak bernoda itu sebelum otaknya kembali bereaksi noramal, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba dengan wajah merona, _apa-apan sih…_

Neji memutar kepalanya dengan masih tetap bertumpu disandaran sofa ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa, sas?" pemuda itu bertanya pelan saat matanya menangkap rona kemerahan dipipi pemuda berambut pendek itu.

"Gg-gak…" Sasuke berusaha tidak melihat kearah Neji yang masih menatapnya dengan kepala yang masih bersandar nyaman disandaran sofa tempatnya duduk, Poni panjang neji yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan menutup sebagian wajahnya, membuat semburat warna-warna lembut bermain indah, kulit wajahnya yang putih dengan sepasang bibir lembut merah muda pucat, ditambah sepasang mata perak keunguan yang bernaung di bawah alis tebal kehitaman…_Kami… he's beautiful._

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya saat dia merasa Neji belum memindahkan pandangan tajamnya dari wajahnya, entah kenapa perasaan jika Neji sedang melihatnya membuat pipinya membara, bukankah dia sudah biasa ditatap oleh para penggemarnya? Tapi dibawah pandangan tajam Neji, Sasuke merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat, matanya kembali mencari hal lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok tampan disampingnya.

Sudut matanya menangkap benda bergerak disampingnya, yang tidak lain adalah sepasang ikan mas kokinya, betina dan jantan.

Matanya tak berpindah mengamati gerak lambat si betina yang berenang pelan dengan perut yang membulat, membuat ikan itu terlihat imut sekaligus aneh dengan bola mata jereng seperti orang melotot…_ kasihan Tobi, seharusnya aku gak ninggalin dia sendirian sama Hidan, hamil deh…_

"Sasu…" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat dia merasa Neji menggoyang tubuhnya pelan.

"Yaa…?" disampingnya Neji hanya menarik nafas.

"You zoned out…" pipi Sasuke memerah, "Sorry…" bisiknya pelan.

"Mikir apa?" Neji bertanya yang langsung dijawab Sasuke cepat.

"TobidihamilinHidan…" dan wajahnya kembali memerah saat dilihatnya wajah bingung Neji.

"Aa-ano…itu…ikanku…" Sasuke hanya menunduk dan memaki dalam hati…_bagus, sekarang pasti dia mikir kalo kamu freak… emang apa yang aneh jika Tobi di hamilin Hidan? Bukankah si Pein sudah dimakan kucing tetangga?_

"Ikan yang mana?" tanya Neji tak lama kemudian, jarinya menunjuk dua aquarium Sasuke secara bergantian, yah… Sasuke memang memiliki dua akuarium mini, satunya berisi dua ikan mas koki, dan yang lainnya, dua ikan arwana, kenapa di pisah?

Karena beda kasta…

"Itu… yang ikan mas koki, dulunya ada tiga, tapi satunya di telan kucing tetangga pas tu kucing nyasar kesini…" di depannya Neji hanya mengangguk, keduanya berjalan mendekati dua aquarium yang terletak bersebelahan itu.

Neji memperhatikan akuarium yang berisi dua arwana, sisik keduanya terlihat indah dan menawan, yang betina bersisik biru kehijauan dengan _hint_ kuning, sedang yang jantan berwarna biru keabu-abuan dengan _hint_ cokelat, ada bekas luka melintang di kening dan turun kebawah mata kiri sang jantan.

"Koq ada bekas lukanya?" Neji bertanya sambil menatap si arwana jantan yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan jutek, membuat Neji mengangkat lisnya heran, _ikan…jutek? Mang ada?_

"Oh… yang jantan itu namanya _**Squall**_, sedang yang betina namanya _**Cloud**_," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menunjuk satu persatu ikan kesayangannya,

"Dulu juga ada tiga, jantan juga, namanya _**Sephiroth**_, warnanya silver hint hijau, tapi udah mati juga…" Neji menatap tak berkedip kearah si cokelat yang nampaknya sedang berusaha melindungi si kuning dari pandangan Neji, seolah berkata "MINE!!"

"Koq mati?" Neji bertanya sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si jantan _possessive_ yang bernama Squall itu…

"Ituh… gigit-gigitan sama Squall buat rebutin Cloud, Sephy berhasil melukai wajah Squall, tapi sayang, Squall lebih kuat, hingga akhirnya si Sephy mati… di bantu Cloud juga sih buat matiin si Sephy, kayaknya Cloud gak suka di flirting gitu deh ma Sephy…" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat tentang cinta segitiga ikan-ikannya, Neji hanya memandang melotot kearah dua ikan mengerikan di depannya.

"Squall emang rada-rada bad fish gitu deh, apa ku ganti namanya jadi _**Leon**_ aja yah?" disebelahnya Neji hanya mengangguk, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memelihara ikan monster? Dua ekor ikan evil yang berkonspirasi untuk melenyapkan seekor ikan tak berdosa?_ Oh Kami… aku pusing…_

Neji melirik terakhir kalinya kearah Squall yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Leon itu disaat si jantan juga menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh…_memangnya siapa yang mau rebut Cloud-nya? Dasar ikan possessive_,_ untung punya Sasu-chan, kalo gak, ku goreng baru tau rasa!!_

Wajah Neji memerah, apa tadi dia baru saja menyebut nama Sasuke dengan _Sasu-chan?_

Keduanya kembali duduk disofa, dan kembali kesunyian memenuhi udara disekeliling mereka, Neji melirik kearah jam dinding Sasuke, sedikit terkejut saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat dini hari, seingat Neji dia tidak meminum kopi sedari tadi…_tumben gak ngantuk jam segini…_

"Neji nginap?" Sasuke bertanya spontan saat matanya menatap jam yang sama dengan yang dilihat Neji, wajahnya memerah seketika…_bego, bego… kamar cuma satu… say no Neji…say nooo…_

"Boleh…" dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum pasrah, oh yeah… besok dia akan bertanya kepada orang-orang, mengapa mereka menyebut dirinya genius dan uchiha prodigy _in the first place?_

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya grogi, apartementnya memang didesign untuk single person, semuanya serba satu, satu kamar mandi, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu dan satu kamar tidur…_gimana nih…_lagi pula dia tidak akan membiarkan Neji pulang jam segini, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin hal buruk seperti yang dialaminya terjadi pada Hyuuga disampingnya itu, dan entah kenapa, pernyataan bahwa keduanya bisa tidur sekamar karena sama-sama cowok terasa salah? _biarlah, malam ini tidur disofa saja._

"I-itu kamarnya…masuk aja, ambil PJs di lemari sebelah kiri…" Sasuke berujar pelan sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu menggigit pelan bibirnya, mengantisipasi pertanyaan Neji berikutnya, tapi pertanyaan 'Kamu sendiri, tidur dimana?' yang ditunggunya tidak keluar dari bibir Neji, Sasuke memandang Neji yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Aku tidur disofa aja," eh…? Sasuke memandang Neji heran,

"Kamarnya cuma satu kan? Aku disofa aja… sudah, sana tidur…" Neji mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, tapi…" Neji tidak menghentikan gerakannya,

"Gak apa-apa," Neji mengucapkan selamat malam saat Sasuke melangkah tak yakin ke arah kamarnya dan meninggalkan Neji sendirian diruang tamu, well…berlima jika empat ikannya dihitung.

***

Neji berusaha menyamankan dirinya disofa, selimut yang tadi diberi Sasuke melingkar nyaman membungkus tubuhnya, pemuda berambut panjang itu berusaha untuk terlelap dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Leon a.k.a Squall setiap lima menit sekali…_Kenapa sih tu ikan gak merem-merem?_

Neji menggeram jengkel saat lima belas menit berlalu dan dia belum bisa memincingkan matanya, bukan hal mudah berusaha tidur di apartemen orang dan di atas sofa di tengah ruang tamu yang dingin, dengan tidak menyebutkan ikan _evil_ yang menatap dirimu tak berkedip!!

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah akuarium tempat Leon a.k.a Squall berada…

"Stop liatin aku!! You stupid, little, evil, unhandsome fish!!" Neji berujar jengkel kearah Leon, seolah ikan itulah penyebab dia tidak bisa memincingkan matanya.

Dan seolah menantangnya, si jantan berbalik membelakangi Neji dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya ke kiri-kanan, sebelum berbalik menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata "Hah… makan tuh, jelek!!"

"Ikan rese!! Kamu pikir pantatmu sexy apa?!" dan dalam pandangan Neji, si jantan seolah-olah menyeringai, dan seolah ingin menambah kejengkelan Neji, si jantan berenang gemulai mendekati Cloud dan mulai melakukan _fish-thing_, cium sana, cium sini, senggol sana, senggol sini seolah ingin berkata "Aku emang sexy, punya pasangan… kamu? Kesepian dan kedinginan di atas sofa, MUAHAHAHAHA!!" oh Kami… betapa Neji berharap dia sedang berada di dapur dan sedang membersihkan sisik ikan brengsek itu dengan pisau lalu membalurnya dengan perasan air jeruk dan garam untuk kemudian menggorengnya segaring-garingnya.

Neji menarik nafasnya pelan, apa dia tadi baru saja bertengkar dengan ikan? _Oh… sweet __**Jenova**__!!_ okeh… dari mana kata Jenova itu berasal? Dan siapa atau apa itu Jenova? Bukankah nama dewa Jashin yang harusnya dia sebut? _oh noo… aku murtad…hikz…_

Neji memijit keningnya pelan, dia mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya, dan Neji menyesali pertemuannya dengan Leon a.k.a Squall itu.

***

Kehehehe… gak tahan buat masupin SquallCloud, walau cuma dalam bentuk ikan… poor Neji…

Squall : Kenapa gue jadi ikan?!

Ao : Kan Cloud juga jadi ikan, entar kalo kamu jadi manusia gak bisa bereng ma Cloud lho, mau??

Squall : Kalo gitu, napa Cloud harus jadi ikan?

Ao : Karena kamu juga jadi ikan, kalo Cloud jadi manusia entar gak bisa bareng lho, mau?

Squall : Koq dejavu yah?

Ao : Perasaan kamu aja kuq *kebur pelan-pelan*

Ngomong soal ikan, ao jadi ingat dua ikan ao yang mati hari selasa lalu, hikz…

Uppsss… buat yang gak suka game atau gak tau Squall/Leon dan Cloud, mereka heroes di Kingdom Hearts dan main character di Final Fantasy VII dan Final Fantasy VIII… cakep banget loh (promosi) ayo maen gamenya, atau nonton FF VII : AC, kyaaaa . Clouuuuddd kamu cantik bangeeettttt *peyuk Cloud erat-erat* *ditendang Squall* hhuuueeee T.T

Squall : Jangan ngambil kesempatan!!! *peluk Cloud*

Ao : Hikss… dasar possessive T.T *look at Cloud longingly*

Squall : GUE TEMBAK MATA LO!!!!!!

Ao : Huuuueeeee T.T *kabur jauh-jauh*

NejiSasu : Beneran kita nih main pairnya?? O.o

Next Chapie yang mungkin jadi the last chap, adakah yang mau lemon?? O.O

Beritahu ao dengan clck tombol di bawah ini XD


End file.
